


Notes From Lemon Boy

by MultiFandomBisexualGirl



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/F, F/M, M/M, Notes, Valentines, dance, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomBisexualGirl/pseuds/MultiFandomBisexualGirl
Summary: Cyrus was the only one without a date to the Valentines Day dance during freshman year. Well, excluding TJ, but Cyrus was sure his friend would find a date quick enough.Starting two weeks from the dance, he gets notes from someone anonymous who signs them "Lemon Boy". How long would it take for this boy to reveal himself?The first note, it is just a note. With the second, he gets a bracelet. With the third, he gets a poem. With each one he gets a gift,or a clue, which led him to his mystery boy.He can't seem to find out who Lemon Boy is, and it's driving him crazy. He is lovestruck, and it seems to get worse when he gets a emails from him too.He won't find out until Valentine's day, could he wait that long for Lemon Boy?





	1. Chapter 1

Cyrus waited for Andi, Buffy, and TJ to arrived at the Spoon. He pulled out his earbud when he heard the door chime ring, signaling that someone had come inside. He looked up to see TJ, and he automatically turned off his music and tucked away his phone. 

"Hey!"Cyrus smiled. TJ slid into the booth next to him, "Hey Underdog."

"Still waiting for Andi and Buffy, they are taking forever." Cyrus complained. "They will be here soon." TJ assured, laughing at the other boys worry.

"I know." Cyrus nodded. "Oh, and, do you have a date to the dance?" TJ turn to Cyrus. "Of course not. Everyone else has a date though. Andi with Amber, Buffy with Marty, Jonah with Libby, shall I go on?" Cyrus joked. "No, I got the general idea." TJ laughed. 

"Why did you ask?" Cyrus looked out the window to finally see Andi and Buffy approaching. "No reason." TJ shook his head, watching as Andi walked in. Buffy and Andi slid into the other side of the booth.

"Okay, so update on the dance, Amber and I are getting matching nails!" Andi seemed so excited. "So this is what people with dates worry about..." Cyrus nodded like he was curious. "Shut up." 

Buffy order while TJ, Cyrus, and Andi talked. 

"Marty told me he is getting me a gift for Valentine's. He told me it was a surprise." Buffy rolled her eyes. "That's sweet, just wait for two weeks." Cyrus shrugged. "I know, but I wanna know what it is. He's never gotten me a gift before."

"He has to be a better gift giver than Jonah was in seventh grade." Andi pointed out. "True." Buffy nodded.

"Cyrus, who are you going with?" Andi asked him. "I'm to chicken to ask someone myself, so chances are, no one." Cyrus said, popping a baby tater in his mouth. 

Buffy's eyes flickered to TJ, smirk on her face. "How about you, planning to ask anyone?"

"Don't know yet, I have a few people in mind though." he smiled, glancing at Cyrus. Buffy and Andi nodded, understanding. 

"Who's the lucky boy?" Cyrus asked. Cyrus knew he was gay, they came out to each other on New Years. 

"You'll find out soon." TJ assured. "Okay, whatever." Cyrus continued to start talking about school, and the topic changed.

Cyrus thought he had no chances on getting a Valentine, or a date to the dance. So, he was planning on going alone unless someone asked him. 

\--

Cyrus opened his locker, ready to get his stuff and go to one of his favorite classes: Math. Maybe it was his favorite because TJ sat right next to him, and he always was allowed to help him. 

As soon as he got his combination, he opening the locker only for a note to fall from the vent of it. 

He shoved his book bag inside of his locker, and opened the note, confused. He never got notes, besides a birthday one from TJ and his other friends. But it was the middle of February. 

Hi Cyrus, 

I wanted to let you know that I think your cute.

xoxo, Lemon Boy.

Cyrus read over the note several times, confused. Who was Lemon Boy? Someone thought he was cute? How did they know his name? 

As questions ran through his head, he looked at the hearts drawn onto the notebook paper. "What do you have there?" TJ asked. "Uh, some note." Cyrus didn't think he should hide it. It was written in messy cursive, and it reminded him of something, but he couldn't but his finger on what. 

He handed it over. "You have a secret admirer." TJ said, giving it back. "A what?"

"Someone that likes you, but is to scared to say it. Like in the romance movies?" he offered. "You are such a softie." Cyrus shook his head. "No I'm not!"

"'like in the romance movies I cry over on Netflix'" Cyrus said, mimicking TJ. TJ rolled his eyes. 

"Get your stuff, we're late for math." TJ said, rushing the other boy to hurry. 

\--

Cyrus say on his bed, holding the note in his hands. He was on the phone with Buffy. 

"Yeah, I don't know who it's from." Cyrus concluded. "TJ's right, you have a secret admirer. You'll know who it is soon." Buffy assured. "It's probably just one note, a mistake or something." Cyrus countered.

"How many other kids in the school are named Cyrus?" Buffy laughed lightly over the phone. "Uh, none." Cyrus didn't even try to think. "Exactly, you have a secret admirer." 

"Oh, I'm sorry. Marty's calling me, I have to go." Cyrus didn't even get to say goodbye before she hung up to talk to her boyfriend. 

Cyrus wish he had a boyfriend to talk to, someone he liked who liked him back. But that would never happen, he was pretty sure the only gay guys in Shadyside were him and TJ. So he was doomed to go to the dance alone.

He sat on his bed with a huff. After a while of thinking, he concluded that he'd just have to wait until he got another note, until this person revealed themselves. 

He was also freaking out. Someone thought he was cute. The only person who ever said anything like that to him was TJ, and Cyrus assumed he was jokingly flirting. He pulled his phone out of his pocket when he heard a 'beep'.

He had a text from TJ. Smiling, he opened the message. Seconds later, a call took over his screen. "So you text me, and then call me before I can read the message." Cyrus shook his head with a laugh, picking up the call to greet TJ. 

"Hey. Is it important?" Cyrus asked. "Are you busy?" TJ asked in return. "No." Cyrus looked around his room. "It isn't important important. I just need you to help me on my math homework. Video chat me please?" TJ pleaded. 

"Sure."

Cyrus and TJ continued talking after the homework was done, and later into the night. 

Cyrus almost forgot about the mysterious Lemon Boy.


	2. This Looks Familiar

Cyrus opened his locker the next day, putting his bag inside. TJ ran up beside him, clutching a piece of paper in his hands. He saw Cyrus and sighed, shoving it into his pocket. "What's that?" Cyrus asked, gathering his stuff. 

"You'll see it later." TJ affirmed. "Whatever, guess you don't trust me whatever secret that has on it." Cyrus rolled his eyes, closing the door of his locker. "I do trust you!" TJ said, nodding firmly. "Then what are you hiding from me?" Cyrus motioned to TJ's pocket. 

"I can't tell you." TJ said defensively. "Yeah, whatever." Cyrus shoved past him, heading towards math class. 

All throughout math, TJ tried to talk to Cyrus. Especially when they were given free time. 

"Cyrus, I'm sorry." TJ apologized. "I need to work." he didn't glance up from his paper. 

Cyrus didn't know what TJ was hiding from him. They knew everything about each other, and when they came out to each other, they promised no secrets between them. 

"Are you mad at me?" TJ poked his arm. "Did you even finish your own paper?" Cyrus questioned. "I don't understand it." TJ shook his head. 

Cyrus looked up at that, pulling TJ's paper to him. "Okay, so you need help?" Cyrus asked. "Yes please." TJ nodded. 

Cyrus glanced at him, light smile gracing his lips. He looked down at the paper. "Okay, well maybe we should start on number 4..." Cyrus continued to explain the problem.

\--

At lunch, Cyrus opened his locker. He found a note, sitting in a empty spot where his books should be. 

TJ ran up to him. "Hold this." Cyrus instructed, shoving his books into his hands. "Okay?" TJ was questioning, but listened to the other boy. Cyrus picked up the note, only to find a bracelet with it. It was three braided strands, simple. 

Just red, yellow, and orange. Cyrus's favorite color was yellow. 

He admired the bracelet just before opening the note. 

Hi Cyrus,

I am not artistic in any way, so I hope you like my attempt. 

An adorable boy deserves a nice gift. 

xoxo, Lemon Boy

Cyrus face lit up. "It's from the same guy....Lemon Boy." he took his books from TJ, putting them into the locker, proceeding to lock it. 

"He made me a bracelet." Cyrus sounded so excited. He held out his wrist, handing TJ the bracelet. He took it from him, fully knowing the boy needed help. He wrapped it around his wrist, clipping it together. 

"This guy sounds like a keeper." TJ smiled. "I wish I knew who it was.." Cyrus frowned slightly. TJ looked apologetic for a second. 

"Don't worry, you'll figure it out." TJ assured. "Yeah.." Cyrus nodded. 

\--

Cyrus sat with Andi and Buffy at the Spoon. "I got another note from Lemon Boy." Cyrus smiled. Buffy and Andi glanced at each other knowingly.

He held up the wrist TJ had clipped the bracelet onto up. "He made me a bracelet." Cyrus seemed excited. Andi nodded. 

"Wait," Cyrus fiddled with the bracelet. "This looks familiar." he concluded, his fingers running over the braided string. 

"How?" Buffy asked. "Like I've seen something similar...." Cyrus wondered for a few moments, and the girls glanced at each other. 

"Andi! You made this." Cyrus decided. "What? No." Andi shook her head in denial. "Yes you did. I recognize your art anywhere." Cyrus said. 

Andi looked at Buffy and sighed. "You both know who Lemon Boy is!" he accused. The girls looked down, but nodded. 

"Who is it?" Cyrus asked. "We can't tell you." Buffy said. "Of course not." he rolled his eyes, taking some money out of his pocket and setting it on the table. "That should cover me." 

He got up and left.

"TJ told me that Cyrus is mad at him too, we are screwed." Buffy sighed. "We should tell him. I mean, we know he likes TJ. I'm sure he'd rather him just ask him to the dance directly." Andi suggested. "But TJ doesn't think Cyrus likes him, so he is doing the whole "Lemon Boy" thing to hype it up." Buffy rolled her eyes. 

"So we are just gonna deal with Cyrus being upset with us somehow?" Andi questioned. "We kind of have to." Buffy nodded with another sigh.

\--

Cyrus stormed out of the Spoon, upset with all three of his closest friends. In the middle of his rage, he ran into someone and fell. "Cyrus! Are you okay?" TJ questioned, quickly helping him up. "Yeah, I suppose." he wiped his hands on his jeans. 

"Are you okay?" TJ asked, noticing he wasn't happy. "Andi and Buffy know who Lemon Boy is, and I bet you do to." Cyrus crossed his arms. TJ shook his head. 

"Don't lie to me!" Cyrus shouted. "Why are you making such a big deal over this? It's two notes, and what? A bracelet." TJ didn't know why he was getting upset, he knew Cyrus overreacted all the time. This time, he was upset with him for it.

"But you know who got them for me. And you are hiding it. And whatever was on that paper this morning. I thought we promised no more secrets." Cyrus uncrossed his arms, but he was still upset. 

"We did, but this once, I need you to wait. Okay?" TJ placed his hand on his arm, only to have it shrugged off. "Fine." Cyrus spat, shoving past him. 

TJ walked into the Spoon. "Ran into Cyrus on the way here. He's pissed." TJ covered his face. 

"We can tell him, you just need to do it." Buffy said. "Well now he's mad, no way he likes me." TJ shook his head. "He does, I promise. He just hates it when we hide things from him." Andi nodded. 

"We will continue as planned, okay? And I'll try to sort things out with him." TJ assured. 

"Let's hope you can do that." Buffy bit her lip. "He's mad at us too. He knows we know who Lemon Boy is." Andi admitted. 

"Kinda figured. He said something like that." TJ nodded. 

"Hope for the best." Andi said. 

"Operation Lemon Boy is to be continued." Buffy concluded, nodding at her own words. 

"Operation LB is a go." TJ assured.


	3. Poem

Cyrus ignored calls from all three of his friends the next day, walking into school.

He approached his locker, hoping for a note. Whenever he saw it, he got happy. He knew that he had a chance with a boy, something he hadn't had before. Well, something he believed he didn't have before. 

He opened his locker, and as he hoped, a note fell from the vents. 

He thought for a second. This "Lemon Boy" had opened his locker the day prior to set the bracelet inside. He realized the only boy with his combination was TJ.

Then he remembered that Andi had it, meaning that she could of easily given it to someone else. 

He held the note in his hand, putting away and organizing his stuff. He closed his locker, handing his stuff to TJ when he approached him. "Hold this." he instructed. "Okay?" TJ nodded, watching as the boy unfolded the note. 

Hey Cy, 

Valentine's day is in less than two weeks. Are you looking for a date to the dance? 

Anyways, here is a poem I wrote about you:

He has a smile that could lighten up a burned out star,

His ideas create things I can always smile at,

He always seems to know the best facts. 

One fact I know is that I want us to be,

More than friends

I hope you like it Cyrus!

xoxo, Lemon Boy

Cyrus smiled as he folded up the note. He wanted to meet Lemon Boy, and he hoped that the day he did would come soon. "Lemon Boy again?" TJ asked. 

Cyrus smiled, putting the note in his pocket and taking his stuff back from TJ. "Can I read it?" 

"No." Cyrus shook his head. They walked into class, sitting in their normal spot near the back. 

"Are you still mad at me?" TJ asked. Cyrus looked at him, looking away quickly. "Take a guess." he pulled his homework from his binder, handing it to the teacher to collect. TJ did the same. 

"Hopefully not." TJ said, watching the other boy shake his head lightly. "Incorrect guess." 

\--

Andi, Buffy, and TJ all sat at the Spoon the next day. "So Cyrus hates me." TJ complained. "He is upset when any of us try to talk to him. I understand why, we all promised no secrets. And we are all going back on that." Andi said. 

"Now I feel bad." Buffy said, rubbing her eyes with a sigh. "How about we don't give any more notes until Monday? And we will give him some time to himself until then." TJ suggested. 

"Will you be able to handle that long without him?" Buffy asked. "I was able to when I went on vacation." TJ pointed out. "But you called him every day. That was different." Andi argued. 

"I'll try my hardest." TJ assured. "Okay. Then Tuesday, we will start stage two. Did you make the email account?" Buffy questioned. 

"Yes, the email "LemonBoy@gmail.com" has never been used. It was easy." TJ assured.   
"I hope he isn't lonely without me." TJ pondered. "Well, considering he hates you at the moment-" Buffy said. "Don't remind me!" TJ buried his head in his arms. 

"You are torturing him." Marty slid into the booth next to TJ. "Finally decided to show up to the meeting?" Andi raised her eyebrow. "Hey! I was busy yesterday and I just left practice." Marty defended. 

"Well, we will be starting stage two on Tuesday. And no more notes until Monday. Cyrus is mad at us." Buffy explained. 

"Is he? He is still talking to me." Marty said. TJ picked up his head at that. "He doesn't know you are involved." TJ realized. "It's just four days." Andi assured. 

"To long." TJ shook his head. "You'll survive." Buffy rolled her eyes. "I will." TJ nodded.

\--

As planned, there were no notes until Monday. Cyrus was shocked when he stopped receiving calls and texts from his three friends. And TJ would still sit next to him in class, but not say a word unless he was struggling on a problem.

No matter how mad Cyrus was, he couldn't leave TJ alone when it came to math. It would just be unfair, but usually, they would talk and do the work. 

Now, it was strictly math. Cyrus gave instructions and refused to respond if TJ tried to start a conversation otherwise. 

He didn't like not getting notes, and he was always home alone without any friends over. 

Cyrus walked into his house. His mom appeared from the kitchen. "It's Friday. Doesn't TJ always come over?" she asked. "Not this week." he shook his head. 

"Did something happen?" she asked. Cyrus nodded. She set down a bowl on the counter and came over to hug him. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" she assured. 

"I know." Cyrus nodded, pulling away from the hug. "I'm so used to having him sleepover on the weekends. Will you two be okay?" she asked. "Maybe." Cyrus shrugged. 

"Hmm, alright. Maybe you should talk to him." she didn't ask what happened, but she had noticed how he was less upbeat lately, and now she knew why. 

"He didn't even do anything, not really. I'm just overreacting. TJ, Andi, and Buffy are hiding something from me after we promised no secrets." Cyrus complained. "Well if they promised, they are the ones in the wrong. If you reacted badly, they should understand why. Have they tried to apologize?" 

"They were, but they stopped texting and calling me." he scratched the back of his neck. "Well, I hope you will figure it out." she smiled at her son before going back into the kitchen. 

Cyrus hoped he would too. Figure out things with his friends. 

Figure out who Lemon Boy is. Figure out what Tj was hiding from him. 

Little did he know, all of those things would come to him soon enough. Way sooner than he thought. 

This Valentines day would be one he'd never forget. All because of TJ's act of "Lemon Boy". 

He just had to wait a little longer.


	4. Stage Two

Cyrus walked into school after a boring weekend. He spent it by himself. He wondered why he stopped receiving notes, but was delighted when a note fell from the vents of his locker. 

TJ came up to his locker as he gathered the things he needed. Cyrus set his stuff on the ground, unfolding the note. 

"Hey, Cyrus. Can we talk at lunch?' TJ asked. "You had the last four days to do that, but you decided to stop talking to me." Cyrus snapped, ignoring him to read the note. 

Hey Cyrus,

Are you okay? You seem upset lately. I hope you have a wonderful day!

xoxo, Lemon Boy

Cyrus smiled, pocketing the note and picking up his things. "Did you hear a thing I just said?" Tj questioned. "Nope." Cyrus responded, dreamy smile on his face as he walked towards the math classroom. 

"You were ignoring me, so I thought it was useless messaging you. just give me around ten minutes at lunch, okay?" TJ asked. "Ten minutes it is." Cyrus nodded lightly, remember how his mom told him to try to fix things. 

"Thank you." TJ smiled. "Better hope ten minutes is enough to explain yourself." Cyrus sniped, pulling out his math notebook and beginning to copy the problem on the whiteboard. "Yeah." TJ nodded.

\--

At lunch, Cyrus put his stuff into his locker. He started to walk to the cafeteria, and TJ appeared beside him. 

They didn't talk until they reached the lunch room, where Cyrus sat at a table alone since last week. They sat down. 

"Cyrus, I'm sorry. So is Andi and Buffy." TJ began. "Okay." Cyrus motioned for him to continue. 

"There is this boy that really likes you, but he's to nervous to say that. And he wants to ask you to the dance, and to be his valentine. He is doing it through these notes until he is no longer scared of telling you in person." TJ explained. Cyrus didn't react, but he nodded lightly. 

"Me, Andi, Buffy, and everyone else involved just want your first Valentines Dance to be special, okay?" TJ said. "Okay. I'm sorry I overreacted when you didn't tell me whatever was on that paper." Cyrus apologized. 

"You did get to see it. It was the note, with the bracelet. I was supposed to put it in your locker for Lemon Boy." TJ admitted. It wasn't completely a lie, just not the full truth. "Oh." Cyrus said, avoiding looking into his eyes. 

"Hey, it's okay. You didn't know that." TJ assured. "I got upset because we all promised we wouldn't keep secrets from each other, and you guys were going back on that." Cyrus admitted, biting his lip. 

"We are. But only this once, okay? While we promised you that, we promised Lemon Boy we wouldn't tell you until he was ready." TJ felt a little guilty now. He reminded himself that he would be able to tell Cyrus everything soon. 

"Can I have a hint on who it is?" Cyrus was bouncing up and down in his seat. TJ laughed and shook his head. "You abandoned me for four days, make up for it." Cyrus demanded, pouting. 

TJ took a breath, thinking. "You talk to him a lot." he finally said. "Is he in this room?" Cyrus looked around. "You said one hint. You have to wait, or figure it out yourself." TJ laughed.

Cyrus wined, bugging him. "I think my ten minutes are up." TJ said after a little longer, getting up. "I stopped the time limit a little bit ago." Cyrus smiled, hugging him. 

They headed towards the table with Andi and Buffy. 

\--

Cyrus was sitting at home the next day, scrolling through his laptop with a bored expression. 

He opened his email box after getting a notification.

Subject: Hey Cyrus

From: LemonBoy@gmail.com  
Hey Cyrus,

this is Lemon Boy. How are you?? 

<3<3<3

Cyrus didn't even wonder how the boy got his email, but smiled. He clicked to reply.

{Re: Hey Cyrus}: I'm good. Wbu?? (cyrusg)

{Re:Hey Cyrus}: I'm fantastic, thank you. Are you going to the dance? (LemonBoy)

{Re: Hey Cyrus}: Yeah, alone though. One of my friends told me you wanted to ask me. Is this true??? (cyrusg)

Cyrus waited for a response, getting it quickly.

{Re:Hey Cyrus}: Yeah, when I tell you who I am I will. :) (LemonBoy)

{Re:Hey Cyrus}: When will that be? (cyrusg)

{Re:Hey Cyrus}: Valentines Day (LemonBoy)

Cyrus didn't want to wait that long, but responded. 

{Re:Hey Cyrus}: That's over a week away! (cyrusg)

{Re:Hey Cyrus}: Just nine days. you can wait. (LemonBoy)

They continued to exchange emails, and Cyrus managed to get out of him that they had lunch together. Besides that, it was flirting and speaking of the dance. 

Cyrus remembered asking if he'd get notes anymore, and Lemon Boy responded:

{Re:Hey Cyrus}: This is better than notes, isn't it? I'll be sending them everyday :)

Cyrus felt the same way he did when he found notes when he got emails from him. He was so happy. 

\--

Buffy and Marty sat on one side of the booth, Andi and TJ in the other. 

"Stage two has begun. Stage three coming soon, right?" Marty said. "Yep. I'll be texting him off of my old phone. Which surprisingly still works." TJ showed a small, black phone. 

"It only works with texting, no data or storage for games." he examined the phone, which was smaller than his hand. 

"It was my test phone, to see if I was responsible. The fact I still have it is shocking." TJ added. "Hmm, okay. When will you start stage three?" Andi asked. 

"How about this Friday? I'll continue to email him until then, and then text him after school. That gives me six days to work my way up to the forth, and final stage." TJ said. "Sounds good. Are you giving hints?" Buffy asked. 

"He knows that he knows me, and that we have lunch together. He also knows that I'm older than him. " TJ nodded. 

"Seems like everything is planned out. Where are you gonna meet with him for stage four?" Marty asked. "The swings." TJ said. 

"Operation Lemon Boy is to be continued." Buffy smiled. 

TJ just hoped the plan would work.


	5. Texting

Cyrus continued to converse with Lemon Boy through emails. He did miss the notes, but he didn't mind getting to talk back and forth with him. 

That Friday, he was at his locker with TJ at his side. "Lemon Boy had been emailing me since Tuesday. I have a bunch of hints, and there is only one person I can think of." Cyrus said, pocketing his phone, pulling his book bag over his shoulders. 

"And who would that be?" TJ asked. "It doesn't matter. It's probably wrong anyways." Cyrus shook his head. "Oh, okay." 

"Valentine's day is in six days, and then I get to meet him!" Cyrus clapped his hands excitedly. 

"Y-yeah." TJ nodded, stuttering a little. "Are you okay?" Cyrus asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." TJ assured, but he was still nervous. "Just because I said you were allowed to keep one secret from me doesn't mean you get to otherwise. What is it?" Cyrus asked. 

"It's about Lemon Boy, so there." TJ stuck out his tongue. "Okay, fine." Cyrus rolled his eyes. "My mom missed having you sleepover last weekend." Cyrus teased. "She thought we had like a huge fight or something." he added. 

"We kind of did avoid each other, for like, a week." TJ ducked his head. "Yeah, we did But it's okay now." Cyrus assured. 

"Yeah, it is." TJ smiled.

\--

Cyrus opened the door, TJ walking in behind him. "TJ's here, is it okay if he stays the weekend?" Cyrus called. Leslie appeared. "Actually, you have your cousins birthday party tomorrow. He wanted you to sleepover at his house. TJ can stay tonight though." she smiled. 

"Oh yeah, Jackson. I forgot." Cyrus nodded. 

Cyrus sat on his bed, TJ sitting next to him. "I-i have to go to the bathroom, be right back." TJ got up. 

Cyrus shrugged, continuing to scroll through his phone when he got a notification. 

{Hey, it's Lemon Boy!} (message from unknown)

Cyrus's eyes went wide. 

Me: Hey. How did you get my number?

Cyrus changed the contact while he waited for a response. 

Lemon Boy: from a friend. 

Me: okay. I am at a sleepover with my best friend, can I message you again tomorrow, later in the day???

Lemon Boy: I'm busy too. I just wanted to let you know that we can text now, easier than email.

Me: Okay! Bye, Lemon Boy.

Lemon Boy: Bye cutie :)

Cyrus smiled when TJ came back. "He texted me!" he exclaimed. "Cool, just a few more days." TJ assured. 

"Yeah. Just a few more days." Cyrus smiled.

\--

The next day, after a fun sleepover, TJ sat at the Spoon. It had become the meeting place for Operation Lemon Boy. Cyrus was confused as to why he was never invited, and assumed they had stopped going there. 

"So, we are on stage three." he said. "Stage four is coming on Thursday. You nervous?" Marty asked. "Very." TJ nodded. 

"It'll be okay. Does Cyrus have any idea who it is?" Buffy asked. "He said he could only think of one person, but wouldn't tell me who he thought it was." TJ nodded. 

"I am still giving him hints. He now knows that we both have math class together, and that I knew him in seventh grade as well." TJ added. "I don't know who he'd guess besides you." Andi said. 

"Me neither." Marty nodded. Through this plan, TJ asking Cyrus's friends for help, he had become closer to him. He now played basketball with Marty, learned to make bracelets with Andi, and hung out with Buffy more. 

Even TJ's sister, Amber, was in on it. Jonah and Libby were informed, but didn't really come to the meetings. So everyone but Cyrus knew who Lemon Boy was. 

Everyone was shocked that no one slipped up. 

TJ's phone buzzed. His normal phone, so Cyrus was texting TJ.

Cy: There was complications, no sleepover at my cousins. :(

TJ typed out a response. 

Me: Well I'm busy, I'll see if I can come over later. :)

Cy: I'll text Lemon Boy then, see ya.

TJ rolled his eyes. "I told him I was busy, so now he's gonna text Lemon Boy." 

"I think he knows who it is." Andi laughed. "Or has an idea." Buffy said. 

TJ's other phone buzzed. 

Cyrus: Hey LB. I'm boreddd

TJ showed the text to his friends. 

Me: Hey, I thought you were busy???

"Act like you know nothing." Marty nodded, reading the text. "You are a surprisingly good actor. He can usually figure things out, but you are throwing him off." Buffy nodded in agreement, and maybe amazement. 

Cyrus: i did but there were complications. Now I'm free. my friend is busy.....

"He didn't even think to text us." Buffy seemed offended. 

TJ continued to text Cyrus as "Lemon Boy", dropping a few more hint. When he finally said goodbye, he turned off his phone. "The rest of the plan should be easy." Buffy said. 

"You just have to keep texting him, and buy the stuff for Thursday and meet up with him." Marty concluded. 

"And reveal yourself." Andi added. "I have to ask him to the dance. I'm nervous." TJ wined, biting his lip. "He will most likely say yes. Where is that overconfident boy who used to bully me?" Buffy asked. 

"He's gone. I'm not that confident anymore." TJ shook his head. "You can be, you are just nervous." Marty said. "Yeah, you were this scared for a basketball game." Andi said. 

"That's different! It's a game, this time, it's Cyrus. A boy. I have to ask him to the dance and I could ruin everything." 

TJ hoped everything would go as planned. He liked Cyrus, and has for a while. Cyrus liked TJ but gave up, and switched his focus to figuring who Lemon Boy is. He thought, that he had a chance with a boy, why not go for it. 

To him, Lemon Boy seemed nice. He really liked him. He just wanted to meet him in person. 

Both TJ and Cyrus counted down the days until Valentine's day. 

They couldn't wait.


	6. Valentines Day

Later that week, on Wednesday, Cyrus was sitting on his bed, texting Lemon Boy.

Lemon Boy: So yk how u wanna meet me?

Me: yesss. You said I get to tomorrow.

Lemon Boy: Well you get to, meet me after school.

Me: Where?????

Lemon Boy: I'll tell you tomorrow.

Cyrus rolled his eyes. He tried to get the location as they continued to talk, but couldn't

He walked into math class the next day. the whole morning, he saw couples, Valentines being given. 

Buffy wore a bracelet. It had heart, basketball, and shoe-shaped charms. It was like it was custom made for her. Marty had picked out the perfect gift for such a sporty girl. 

He talked to TJ the whole math class. "He wanted to meet up with me after school." 

"Well, he did say he was going to on Valentines." TJ nodded. They had rushed through the assignment, so now they had free time. 

"I know. But he won't tell me where. He said he would tell me today." Cyrus explained. "Good luck. Go get that boy." TJ smiled, gathering his bag just before the bell rang. "I'll see you at lunch." Cyrus smiled, hugging him before they departed. 

TJ felt his cheeks heat up.

\--

Cyrus walked into the lunch room, sitting next to TJ. 

"Where did you find this?" Buffy asked. "Well, I found the chain with the hearts at the store. I thought it wasn't good enough and Andi helped me put on extra charms." Marty took the hand with the bracelet on it and intertwined their fingers. 

Amber and Andi showed off their matching nails. They had been a lot more since they started going to the same school, since everyone started going to Grant.

"Blue and purple." Amber and Andi smiled, Amber kissing her cheek. "Like our dresses." Amber added. "My mom offered to do our makeup." Andi informed her. "Perfect, I'll be over after school." Amber said. 

Cyrus wished he could be talking to his date. 

"I wish I had a date." Cyrus pouted. "Lemon Boy was planning to ask you." TJ said. "I wish I knew who he was." Cyrus complained. "You will, after school. Just a few more hours." TJ assured. 

"Yeah, just a few more hours." 

\--

Cyrus was surprised when TJ didn't show up at his locker. He put his stuff away quickly, pulling on his bookbag and exiting the school. 

He pulled out his phone to text Lemon Boy, but a message appeared on his screen. 

Lemon Boy: I'm already here, are you ready??

Cyrus read the text, typing out a response. 

Me: Yeah, where do I go??

Cyrus was confused as to how someone from his school managed to run and go somewhere that quickly. The place must of been close to his school. Or that boy was really fast.

Lemon Boy: Take a guess, Underdog

Cyrus's eyes widened. He was right. 

Me: TJ???

He didn't get a response, but he knew where to go. 

\--

He ran to the park as quick as possible, going to the swings. 

He saw TJ there, still in his school clothes, sitting on the left swing. 

 

"Lemon Boy?" he approached the other swing, sitting down. "Yeah?" TJ looked up, a smile on his face. "It's been you, this whole time?" Cyrus asked. "Yeah....i was to nervous admit that I liked you." TJ ducked his head, blush apparent on his cheeks. 

"Awe, you know that I would of been okay with it. I mean, I like you too, I have for a while." Cyrus's heart was beating so fast. "Really?" TJ's head shot up.

"Of course. This whole Lemon Boy act? Well, I thought it was you. I just thought I didn't have a chance with you." Cyrus admitted. 

"You always have." TJ managed to continue to look at him. Both of them were blushing. "So you set up all of this with my friends?" Cyrus asked. 

"Yep! They were glad to help." TJ laughed. "Wow." Cyrus shook his head. There were a few moments of silence. 

"So..." Cyrus said, breaking the tension. "So what?" TJ asked. "Don't you wanna ask me something?" Cyrus fiddled with the hem of his shirt nervously. 

"Oh," TJ nodded, "Yeah."

"Underdog, would you like to go to the Valentines Dance with me?" TJ got up, helping him up from his swing. 

Cyrus stood up, and instead of letting go of his hand, he intertwined their fingers. 

"Only if I can also be your valentine too." Cyrus smiled. 

"Deal." TJ's smile was huge, and their hearts were beating at the same pace, way faster than normal.

\--

TJ sat at the park bench, Cyrus on the other side. Cyrus was eating a chocolate chocolate chip muffin. "Where did you get this?" Cyrus asked. 

"My aunt owns a bakery." TJ admitted. 

"So," Cyrus took a breath. "I'm your Valentine, and your date to the dance. Is this a date?" he asked. 

"I want it to be." TJ nodded. "So do I." 

"Then it is one." The two felt blushes growing on their cheeks, smiling. 

"Does that mean we are dating?" Cyrus asked. "I want to." TJ was nervous still, but he did feel relief when Cyrus returned his feelings. 

"So do I." 

"Then we are."

\--

Cyrus would always remember this Valentines day. The day he started dating his boyfriend, who he constantly called Lemon Boy.

Like TJ wanted, his first Valentines dance would be special. Underdog and Lemon Boy would be known as the best couple in Grant High School for a long time. 

Cyrus would always remember those two weeks, of waiting for the next note, email, and text. He would always wear that braided bracelet. 

He would always remember that Valentines day. He would always remember that dance. He would always remember Lemon Boy.

TJ would always remember the meetings at the Spoon. He would always remember texting Cyrus off of his old phone. He would always remember going to the swings, revealing himself to the other boy. He would always remember being so nervous. 

They would never forget any of these things. The memories would always remain, no matter what happened.


	7. Notes From Lemon Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read through all of this, thank you!

Cyrus and TJ sat at a table in the back of the gym. Music was blaring as they watched everyone dancing. 

Amber and Andi swore blue and purple dresses, makeup and nails to match. They danced, spinning around and around. 

Jonah and Libby signed near the food table, laughing and smiling. Marty and Buffy had disappeared into the hallway somewhere a while ago. 

"I can't believe you did that!" Cyrus said. "Well, the act worked, didn't it?" TJ motioned between the two of them. "It did, but you could of just asked me to the dance." Cyrus laughed. 

"I could of, but you know I had to make it special." TJ smiled. "Otherwise known as, you wanted to be extra as hell." Cyrus shook his head. TJ gasped. "Language."

Cyrus never cursed, so TJ was half shocked.

"Fuck you." Cyrus crossed his arms, sticking out his tongue. "You're adorable." TJ kissed his cheek. "Okay but two weeks! It was so suspenseful." Cyrus complained, pouting and uncrossing his arms.

"It was worth it thought, wasn't it?" TJ intertwined their fingers. "Yeah...." Cyrus nodded, agreeing with his recently found boyfriend.

"Good, because I think it was too." 

The two talked, dancing at a few points. Their friends were delighted to know they were dating now. If anything, they had been anticipating it for months.

All because of the Lemon Boy act. All because of the texts, the emails, the notes. All because of the help TJ got from his friends. The stages, the feelings, and even conflict between Cyrus and TJ. Making up, the apologies at lunch, meeting at the Spoon, seeing each other at the swings.

After everything, drama, the whole set up, they pushed through it and ended up together. And they never planned to leave each other, after everything.

Cyrus and TJ would never forget how they got together. Cyrus remembered how happy he got when TJ texted him, it was the same feeling when Lemon Boy did. He developed a crush on Lemon Boy, just based off of his personality, the one the texts he received revealed.

Finding out they were the same person, made everything make sense to Cyrus. 

Cyrus never deleted the texts and emails, never threw away the notes. He always wore the bracelet, the poem was always stuck in his head. 

"Why did you pick the name Lemon Boy, anyways?" Cyrus asked. He had been wondering this since the day prior at the swings, but he never got the chance to ask.

"Well, I was planning everything out. Buffy pointed out that I needed a fake name and that's what I came up with." TJ shrugged. "Well now you are Lemon Boy, TJ is gone." Cyrus said playfully, tapping his nose with his finger. TJ blushed, taking a second to find his next words. 

"No, nope, and nah. I'm still TJ, Lemon Boy was an act." TJ smiled at how adorable he thought Cyrus was. "Well I will call you Lemon Boy, is that okay?" Cyrus asked. "Considering that I have like thousands of nicknames for you, I guess it's only fair." TJ shrugged.

Cyrus didn't respond, but they locked eyes. He was able to count the freckles on his nose before either of them said a word. "Can I kiss you?" TJ breathed. Cyrus didn't respond, but he leant forward and closed the gap between them. 

That dance was one of the best nights of their life. The song playing the background was Lemon Boy, by Cavetown. When the boys spoke of the memory, they would laugh at the coincidence. 

It became their favorite song. Everything about that day was their favorite. Memories they would never forget. Dates, muffins TJ bought for Cyrus, sleepovers, study dates sitting together in class. They spent every minute together.

Their relationship started just because of an act. Lemon Boy, the stages, the messages, and emails. The notes. The bracelet Andi helped TJ make.

Cyrus made a scrapbook, full of screenshots of text messages and emails, and then the notes. Full of pictures, notes they passed during class. They would look back at it and smile, the memories so vivid. They could picture everything clearly. The days they didn't talk, the day they made up, the math classes, the dance, they day Lemon Boy revealed himself. 

Everything.

Cyrus always called TJ "Lemon Boy", and they would pass notes during class using the code names "Lemon Boy" and "Underdog". They were labeled as "The cutest couple in Grant", and that label didn't go away for a long time. They didn't mind the attention. It wasn't like they tried to hide their relationship in the slightest.

Their relationship was fairly public, and even the parents were delighted. Well, TJ couldn't sleep in Cyrus's room during sleepovers anymore. Cyrus thought he was lucky that his overprotective mom even let him over after he came out, introducing TJ was his boyfriend. 

Now, his mother gossiped about her son and his boyfriend, instead of getting into everyone else's business.

Cyrus went to every one of TJ's games. TJ would sit through hours of documentaries that Cyrus seemed so fascinated with. TJ was okay with anything if it made Cyrus smile. Even buying him a muffin everyday, and spending almost all of his money on the boys sweet tooth. Cyrus always offered to pay, but TJ refused to let him. They had a few argument over this.

"Do you wanna dance?" TJ stood up, taking his hand. "Yeah, lets go." Cyrus smiled, standing up and following him to the dance floor. They danced to the end of Lemon Boy, and TJ leaned in to kiss him, just as the last notes played. Cyrus laughed, pecking his lips quickly. 

TJ spun him around, and they requested quite a few songs. They were surprised to learn that they had a very close taste in music.

They danced the night away, grateful on how things turned out between them. The dates that came after, the sleepovers, adorable moments, kisses, and hugs.

Neither of them would forget where it all started.

Because of the notes.

Notes from Lemon Boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story! I loved writing it. Happy valentines day to everyone!


End file.
